


I'm an Elfling (Lord Of The Rings fanfiction) (Book IV)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Erebor, F/F, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Mirkwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform, Rivendell | Imladris, The Shire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Here I am back again with my Elfling series here is book l all over againIf you haven't read The first or second or third book then I would recommend it so you understand what has happened so far!Old Summary : after the fall of Smaug the dragon, the Dwarves have taken back Erebor but war is Bruing and it won't be good, Elfs, Dwarfs, men and hobbits against Orcs what could happen!New summary : it has been 70 years of peace since the battle of the five armies, Our Elfling has come of age, will she join the Fellowship on their quest to Mordor to defeat Sauron or will she stay put.Started : 13th January 2021Ended :  ????? ????????? ????(3/3) (4/6)
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Kudos: 1





	I'm an Elfling (Lord Of The Rings fanfiction) (Book IV)

Welcome!

Here I am back again with my Elfling series here is book l all over again

If you haven't read The first or second or third book then I would recommend it so you understand what has happened so far!

Old Summary : after the fall of Smaug the dragon, the Dwarves have taken back Erebor but war is Bruing and it won't be good, Elfs, Dwarfs, men and hobbits against Orcs what could happen!

New summary : it has been 70 years of peace since the battle of the five armies, Our Elfling has come of age, will she join the Fellowship on their quest to Mordor to defeat Sauron or will she stay put. 

Started : 13th January 2021

Ended : ????? ????????? ???? 

(3/3) (4/6)


End file.
